


in a field of flowers

by Omeganixtra



Series: Destiny Fictober 2019 [13]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, and for the guardian to relax, cayde just wants to have fun, implied hanky-panky in a field of flowers, keep the commander out of the bedroom, they totally did it and this is the aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omeganixtra/pseuds/Omeganixtra
Summary: “The Commander is going to—”“The Commander should really not be brought into our bedroom, darling.”





	in a field of flowers

**Author's Note:**

> day 13: “I never knew it could be this way.”

The first time they have sex it is under the stars in the middle of fucking nowhere and Cayde has never felt freer.

After so many years in the Tower, kept away from the Wilds and everything else out there, it’s hard to remember the feeling of cool wind against your back as you lie in the grass, or how bright the stars are so far away from civilization and all the light pollution that comes along with it.

To think that he’s forgotten all of it, only to get it back in one night is exhilarating.

He’s half-drunk on love already, so why not just add some extra fuel to the fire?

“I never knew it could be this way,” he mumbles while pressing lazy kisses to Meera’s collarbone. “Stars, but I feel on _fire_.”

“Easy there, cowboy,” Meera laughs, and oh, but it feels amazing to hear her laugh again. “Unlike someone, I’m not a robot, you have to let me breathe for a moment, please?”

“But I want you,” he pouts and sucks _hard_ against her skin. She’ll have a smattering of hickeys all over her throat and shoulders by the time he’s done and somehow they will still be far too few.

Meera lets out a half moan-half laugh at his antics and makes a weak show at shoving him away. Cayde just clings tighter to her and sneaks a leg around hers before grinding his hips against hers. One of his hands clench at the patch of wildflowers and grass beside her head as the other cradles her cheek. His lips press and nips against her skin as his body molds itself against his Guardian.

“_Cayde_,” she sighs and presses her own hips up against his. “You bastard.”

“Jus’ one more time,” he croons at her and the hand on her face comes to a halt at her lips. He presses quick, barely-there kisses against them before his thumb swipes over the reddened skin. “Who’s going to stop us?”

“Cayde, I need _rest_,” she murmurs but still chases his lips when her lover pulls away from her.

“For once,” he says, brow-plates forming a frown between his eyes. “_For once_ there are no missions, no damn obligations for the foreseeable future, and you want to _not_ have fun. I don’t get it.”

She snorts and can’t completely refrain from giggling. “Knowing my shit luck, we’ll have Zavala bellow my name in a few moments and ask me to

“Yeah, if someone hadn’t made sure to scramble every comm pathway between the Vanguard and the Guardians,” Cayde smirks and his hips grind steadily against her once more. As Meera’s eyes widen at his admission and “Now, _relax_ and have some fun.”

“The Commander is going to—”

“The Commander should really not be brought into our bedroom, darling,” Cayde snipes and bites a little harder down onto her collarbone. He looks ridiculously content as he watches the love bite blossom on her skin.

“What bedroom? We’re outdoors, naked as the day we were born.”

Cayde just groans and rests his head on the ground beside hers.

“Urgh, for the love of the Light, just let me kiss you, damnit!”


End file.
